Till the Next Full Moon
by MugglehalfBorn
Summary: Merlin/Arthur/Freya Merlin's just spent a normal day working for the Royal Prince of 'Pratness' when the visiting Lady Malicent seems to be acting suspicious. He follows her and secrets are revealed, in more than one way that is expected.


Merlin carried Arthur's armour into the armoury, his muscles resisting the strain ever so slightly. He then trudged back to retrieve Arthur's horse to put him in the stables. His own horse 'Mydrin' trotted next to him.

Arthur had given him Mydrin to him for his 18th birthday last year and he was grateful to have a horse of his own, saves him from borrowing from the stables when they had to leave urgently on a hunting trip or other such events.

Malicent walked in to the entrance of the stables and leant against the door frame. "Hi Merlin" she said.

"Hey Malicent" Merlin smiled and moved his horse in to the stables.

"Could you tack a horse for me?" he eyes sparkled.

Merlin smiled sheeply "Yes my lady. I mean Malicent. Sorry, forgot. " He headed for the other side of the stables "Which is your horse?" he asked politely.

"err the palomino?" she points at the stable on the far end. "She's down there"

Merlin found the horse at the far end and began to strap it in the saddle. "What's her name?" he asked curiously.

"You travelling far?" he asked as he pulled the straps to the horse.

"Radience." Malicent said "I'm just going for a stroll to the hills"

Merlin frowned "Are you sure you will be okay going alone? If you want I could come with you. It's getting rather dark outside…I don't think it's a good idea to go riding right now." He quickly muttered after finishing with the horse.

Malicent looked flustered "Please dismiss me…I must go" her voice sounded desperate.

Merlin was curious of what Malicent could be doing at this time but bowed respectively and left the stables, glancing back only once.

Malicent quickly jumped on and rode out suspiciously.

Merlin raced into the stables once more and jumped onto his own horse- no saddle. It was going to hurt riding without the saddle but he was curious of where Malicent was going. Gauis would disapprove but he had a feeling that he should follow her. After all-they were friends- weren't they? And friends look out for each other. He pulled his horse to the entrance of the stables and looked out for Malicent and Radience in the distance.

Malicent pressed the whinnying horse on towards the forest.

Merlin followed on his horse Mydrin and headed towards the forest also, following Malicent and trying to not make any sounds that would cause her to look back in suspicion.

Tears flew from her face as she continued to press Radience on to go faster.

Merlin raced after her, his inner thighs already hurting from no saddle. Riding all day in the woods with Arthur hunting was tiring enough. He was tired but pursued on following Malicent.

Malicent made a sudden turn towards the lake, heading for the water,

Merlin knew exactly where Malicent was going 'The Lady of the Lake'. He was very familiar with this lake, it was where he had laid rest Freya when she had died by Arthur's hand- how could he ever forget that day. He followed and rode casually towards the lake.

Her mare slowed to a stop at the edge and she jumped off her beautiful horse.

Merlin watched her from the forest, sliding off Mydrin and crouching in the shrubs.

Malicent knelt down to the water's edge about to glide her fingers over the surface.

Merlin watched as she did this and shifted himself behind a tree.

"I came my sister" she spoke quietly.

Merlin inched closer. Did Malicent have a sister?

She pulled out a small glass vile from a pocket in her cloak.

Merlin watched from his hidden place.

She allowed the vile to slowly float in the water.

Merlin watched in confusion and inched closer once more. A branch snapped.

She glanced around, noticing he was there. "Why did you follow me…"

Merlin came out from the trees to stand in front of her. "I was worried. It's not safe to be out at this time. I thought I should company you."

"I'm fine by myself!" she snapped and turned to face the water.

"No" Merlin said and moved to stand next to her.

Malicent turned towards him and her eyes glazed over "She's inside me…"

"Your sister…wait" Merlin muttered in confusion, his brows bent.

"Freya…" her expression was blank as she spoke.

"Freya?" Merlin stuttered. "Wh-What…What's freya doing inside you?!"

She looked towards the moon. "They say the moon and oceans are connected to the world of the spirits…"

Merlin advanced to the lake, looked up at the moon and then back to Malicent. "Yes…" he said confusingly.

"…you were so upset when she was gone…I wanted to help you in some way so…" ahe looked at him. "I allowed her spirit to have my body…"

Merlin felt the tears form "Freya…".

He moved forward to Malicent, looking into her eyes. "Is it really you…I mean…Malicent.."

Malicent knelt by the water's edge and looked at him fully in the eyes "Merlin…?" Freyas voice spoke through Malicent.

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He crouched down on one knee and took Freya (Malicent's) hand.

"Freya. I didn't think I would be able to talk to you again." He bent down more to embrace her fully and wrapped his arms around her torso the n drew away. "How is this possible?"

"…it's a mystery…" she closed her eyes. "I can't hold the connection long enough yet…I'm sorry Merlin" Malicent said and hugged him.

"It's okay." Merlin said "I'm just glad that I can hear your voice again. It's been so long.."

Merlin hugged her tighter and closed his eyes, divulging in the moment while it lasted.

"Merlin…" Freya's voice spoke "…I love you…"

Malicent dropped her head and feel unconscious.

Merlin held on to Malicent, tears flowing heavily down his face. He rocked her back and forth in a tight embrace. "Freya.. I love you too" he whispered and sobbed into her. "I'm sorry"

Malicent slowly woke "…Merlin….Merlin…" She brushed his head "You have to let go now…"

Merlin sniffed and let go of Malicent then rose to his feet. He looked out to the lake then back down to Malicent "Thank you!" he said.

She slowly got up after him. "I can make contact in the next full moon."

Merlin smiled as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand "Would you?"

She held his hand "Of course. I know how much she means to you. But I can't guarantee that next time will be any longer than this time"

Merlin laughed "It's okay. I'm grateful to be able to see her. Even if for only a moment."

Malicent smiled "She can still hear you but she cannot speak till the next full moon."

"Thank you" Merlin replied once more. He then turned to the forest as he thought about how late it must be. "You coming Malicent?"

"I must stay awhile. Will you wait with me?"

"Yes. Sure, if you want me too" He walked back over to stand beside her.

She gently stoked the top of the water's surface once more before standing up to climb up top of Radience.

"Eh, you ready to go?" Merlin questioned, still confused by the entire all deal.

She nodded and pressed her horse on the next to Mydrid and they ventured back to Camelot, side by side.


End file.
